


Holding Out

by jspgrunt0311



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DC Universe Online, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Fun, I'm sorry Diana, Karaoke, Not Serious, Other, Utterly Ridiculous, i hate myself for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jspgrunt0311/pseuds/jspgrunt0311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana Prince, Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent find themselves at a Bar for Karaoke and Diana is annoyed that her mother always seems to be right about the men of this world, but is she really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Out

Karaoke Night Finnegan’s Bar and Grill, Metropolis

 

Diana was amused at the display of horrible and wonderful singers taking the risk of embarrassment at the microphone.  Even Bruce took a shot with his awful rendition of ‘Dirty White Boy’ by Foreigner.  There was a lot of laughter and smiles, but there were also drunks who got out of hand and did what most drunks do when they see her or any other beautiful woman.  They harassed her with their whiskey breath and sloppy approaches.  Bruce watched her like a hawk to make sure that she didn’t shove somebody clean out of the bar or break a limb.  She smiled at Bruce with that obviously annoyed little grin she usually got when she was perturbed.

“What’s wrong beautiful, you look like someone who needs to lighten up a little.”  This one wasn’t drunk and he wasn’t reeking of a foul smell.  He was actually quite handsome if a little crude.  “Why don’t you get up there and show us what you got.”

“That’s not going to happen.”  She responded with a determined and steely tone.

“I figured you were all show and no go.”  _The nerve of this man!_   She thought and Bruce could see that Diana was getting quite upset with the man talking to her so he decided to make an attempt at a rescue.

As Bruce started to get up, Diana gave him a stern stare that told him to sit back down.  Diana turned to the man, smiled and coolly responded.  “Very well.” 

“Really?”  The man looked stunned as Diana turned toward the stage and grabbed the mike.

She stood on the stage and scanned the room.  Bruce was on one end with his mouth open in obvious disbelief.  She also noticed Clark Kent and Lois Lane, the two reporters sitting together at a table in obvious rapture with each other.  It was deathly quiet as it was obvious that her stunning looks had everyone holding their breaths in anticipation.  She walked up to the DJ, whispered something in her ear to which she smiled a huge toothy smile and replied.  “Oh that’s perfect for this place.”

The DJ started manipulating her equipment and then nodded at Diana.  “Whenever you’re ready.”

Diana nodded and fast paced beat started to play.  She pulled the mike off its stand and began to walk sensuously around the room.  Her voice exploded and filled the room as she began her short but fabulous career as a lounge singer.

_Where have all the good men gone_  
And where are all the gods  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need 

She slowly made her way towards Bruce and sat on his lap as her lips hovered an inch over his and her hot breath made his skin prickle into goose bumps while she sang.  Bruce was paralyzed as he leaned in an attempt to make contact with those sensuous lips.  Then she suddenly raised herself and continued to walk around the room.  Bruce was amazed at how incredible her voice was.  She had the entire room captivated and it really wasn’t hard to see why.  The tall and stunningly beautiful Amazon was always the center of attention in any room she was in.

_I need a hero_  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life

Diana slowly made her way to the other side of the room, brushing off the drunks and blowing a kiss to the man whom had basically called her out.  She approached the two reporters slowly and it seemed that Kent was adjusting his glasses and would not meet her eyes while Lane was eyeing her like a momma bear protecting her super powered cub.

_Somewhere after midnight_  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
Someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet  

With that last line and to everyone’s surprise she grabbed Kent up by his collar and pulled him up to her.  He didn’t expect her strength because he found that his resistance was not enough and she ended up planting a short but intense kiss on his lips to the utter dismay and fury of Ms. Lane.  Lane stood to protest, but Diana shoved Kent back into his chair and continued to walk around the room to the cheers of the entire bar.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Diana went from table to table slapping hands off of her and ended up back on the stage.  Bruce was smiling from ear to ear at the surprising mischief and mayhem being caused by the beautiful Amazon.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood  
Like the fire in my blood  
Like the fire in my blood  
Like the fire in my blood  
Like the fire in my blood

_Hero_

She turned to look at Kent and Lane.  Kent was in shock and was still nervously adjusting his glasses.  Lane’s stare could have burned a hole through the armor plate of a battleship.  Good thing she wasn’t Superman.

_I need a hero_  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
And he's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

_Hero_  
And he's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero

Diana dropped the microphone on the stage and the place exploded with applause and cheers.  Everyone stood in a raucous celebration of her performance.  Chants of “Encore!”  resonated around the room.  Everyone wanted her to continue with the notable exception of Lois Lane and Clark Kent.  Bruce looked incredibly impressed and clapped his hands with a smug smirk plastered all over his face.  She continued to walk straight out of the door and left everyone in the bar wanting more.

She needed a hero.  In a room full of sloppy and drunk men and women, she actually found two.

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the song “Holding out for a Hero” by Bonnie Tyler and couldn’t help but think of Diana Prince and her Amazon family.


End file.
